jakeandtheneverlandpiratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jake's Awesome Surprise
}} |image = |caption = Previous Episode: Captain Scrooge Next Episode: Aye, Aye Cap'n-Cap'n}} Characters Present *Jake *Izzy *Cubby *Skully *Captain Hook *Mr. Smee *Sharky *Bones *Pirate Mummy *Captain Flynn *Pip the Pirate Genie *Captain Gizmo *Peter Pan *Peter Pan's Shadow *Tinker Bell Plot Izzy, Cubby and Skully were worried because the party was soon to be ready on Birthday Beach and they couldn't come up with any ideas what to get Jake for his birthday. Suddenly a map leading to a treasure blows into Pirate Island hideout. The map leads to the Cave of Doom which was near Birthday Beach. While finishing preparing for the various guest and setting out the decorations and food on Birthday Beach Izzy, Cubby and Skully sneak off the to the Cave of Doom while Jake was tending to the pirate piñata to find the treasure. Meanwhile Captain Hook and his crew were the first guest to arrive at the party while Hook stuffs his face with the party food.Mr. Smee ask Sharky and Bones to make sure to get there present ready for Jake. However Sharky and Bones soon realize they no present and began to panic what to get Jake for his birthday, suddenly the treasure map Izzy, Cubby and Skully had earlier blows into Bones face. Sharky removes the map from his shipmate's face, revealing that the map leads to a treasure that they can offer Jake for his birthday and quickly rush into the Never Land Jungle to find the treasure. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully were the first to reach the Forbidden Cliffs and enter the Cave of Doom. Once inside the cave, the young pirates come across a golden door that would only open if they would answer a riddle. Cubby and Skully couldn't answer the riddle. But Izzy soon recalled that Jake was good at answering riddles and soon the group return to Birthday Beach to tell Jake the riddle without revealing the location of the treasure. Back on Birthday Beach Skully was performing shadow puppet for Jake and the other party guest when Izzy ask Jake about the riddle which Jake was soon able to answer. Izzy and Cubby soon return to Cave of Doom to uncover the treasure. Jake and his guest soon enjoyed a game of pin the flag on the ship (a pirate version of pin the tail on the donkey) when Jake realizes his friends still haven't returned and decide to look for them when he uncovers the treasure Izzy and Cubby thought they have a lost back at the Forbidden Cliffs. Once everyone returns to Birthday Beach for Jake could open his presents. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully apologize for not having a gift for Jake. Sharky and Bones also apologized claiming they also didn't have any treasure for Jake even though they plan of giving it to him much to Captain Hook anger. Jake was grateful to his mateys for going through all that trouble and was happy that all his friends came to celebrate his birthday. Suddenly the treasure chest rolls up revealing Izzy, Cubby, Skully Sharky and Bones planing to give it to Jake. Captain Hook bellows for Jake to open the treasure chest,once Jake open the chest, Peter Pan's Shadow flies out of it and Peter Pan and Tinker Bell show up to wish Jake a happy birthday much to the surprise of Jake and the rest of the party guest. Birthday Beach is last seen during the musical number as Jake and friend enjoy the rest of the party. Screenshots Izzy - Jake's Awesome Suprise.png|Izzy waiting for the treasure map for Jake's Birthday Party. Izzy Cubby and Skully - Jake's Awesome Surpirse.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_1.png|Before heading to the party, Izzy, Skully and Cubby waiting for Jake to arrive. Jake - Jake's Awesome Suprise.png Jake's Awesome Surprise02.jpg Jake&crew-Jakes Awesome Surprise.jpg Hook and Crew - Jake's Awesome Surpirse.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_5.png|Before the party starts Captain Hook samples the party food. Izzy and Cubby - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_6.png|Sharky and Bones looking at the treasure map Cubby and Skully - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_8.png|Izzy, Skully and Cubby looking at the riddle. Treasure_Door_Riddle_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise.png|The Treasure Riddle Door Izzy_Cubby_Skully_and_Riddle_Door_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_9.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_10.png|Sharky and Bones looking at the riddle Jake's Awesome Surprise01.jpg|During the Party, everyone enjoying a game of shadow puppets. Bucky_the_Pirate_Ship_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise.png|Bucky decorated for Jake's Birthday Party. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_11a.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_12.png|Izzy and Cubby guessing the riddle Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_13.png|Jake: Shadow. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_14.png|The treasure chest getting away after the door opens. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_14b.png|Sharky and Bones looking at the treasure Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_14c.png|Izzy and Cubby were running in the cave to get the treasure chest. Jake's Awesome Surprise03.jpg Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_15.png|Captain Hook playing pin the flag on the ship. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_15a.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_15b.png|Jake looking at the footprints in the sand Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_16.png|Jake was walking at the beach with their footprints. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_16a.png|Izzy and Cubby spot the treasure chest rolling away Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_16b.png Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_17.png Sharky and Bones w:hammer - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png|Sharky and Bones holding hammers in attempt to open the treasure. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_17a.png|Izzy and Cubby returning to the party because they can't get the treasure. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_18.png|Jake:Ho, Woah! Look at the treasure chest go! Groupshot-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg|Jake with his party guest after he returns back to the party. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_20.png Jake's Awesome Surprise04.jpg|The treasure chest opens and Peter Pan reveals himself to Jake and his party guest. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_21.png|Tinker Bell makes a image of Jake face out of Pixie Dust Smee&Izzy-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg Jake&crew-Jake's Awesome Surprise.jpg|Jake about to blow the candles on his birthday cake. Sharky and Bones - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png|Sharky and Bones singing together during Jake's Birthday Party. Jake and the Neverland Pirates - Jake's Awesome Surprise 22a.png|Happy Birthday Jake! Captain Hook and Smee - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png|Captain Hook using his baseball bat-hook to hit the Pirate Piñata during Jake's Birthday Party. Jake with his Trusted Sword - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png|Jake was using the trusted sword to hit the Pirate Piñata during Jake's Birthday Party. Jake and his Birthday Chest - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png|After the Pirate Piñata opens, Jake has got a spyglass during Jake's Birthday Party. Bones Izzy and Cubby - Jake's Awesome Surprise.png|Bones,Cubby and Izzy enjoying the party. Smee and Sharky - Jake's Awesome Suprise.png|Smee and Sharky enjoying the party. Jake_and_the_Neverland_Pirates_-_Jake's_Awesome_Surprise_24.png|Let's celebrate with Jake! Category:Episodes Category:Season 3